


Make Me To Rest in the Warmest Places

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Chant of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana wants to see how closely Chanter Rosamund follows the rule about only speaking the Chant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me To Rest in the Warmest Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt (but edited slightly, because I'm a compulsive editor).
> 
> I seriously considered including something from one of the dissonant verses, and Leliana recognizing that and calling Rosamund a bad girl for it, but I wasn't sure if that would still count as following the Chant perfectly.

Chanter Rosamund was getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock at her door. It was the Lay Sister Leliana. Rosamund motioned for her to come in. 

She knew that Leliana used to be a bard in Orlais. There were rumors that she only joined the Chantry to escape people who were trying to kill her, but her devotion seemed sincere. If the Maker accepted her, it was not Rosamund's place to disagree.

Leliana closed the door behind her. “I will be transferred to Lothering tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye.” She looked at Rosamund like she was actually expecting a response. Most of the other Brothers and Sisters spoke to her more-or-less normally, except that they didn't ask direct questions or wait for her to answer. It was almost like being a pet or a small child. 

Leliana knelt down in front of Rosamund. “Your voice is so beautiful. I love hearing you recite the Chant, but I wonder if you really never say anything else?”

Rosamund smiled at her. “For I walk only where You would bid me, stand only in places You have blessed, sing only the words You place in my throat.”

“But what if you are distracted, hmm?” Leliana placed her hands on Rosamund's ankles and started moving them up her legs. 

She was aware that she should be moving away, or doing something to make her stop. Instead, she idly protested, “Many are those who wander in sin, despairing that they are lost forever.” 

Leliana's hands moved inside her underclothes. Rosamund felt fingers against her cunt. It had been a very long time since anyone had ever touched here there, and it felt amazing. She knew that she _should_ put a stop to this, but she also knew that she wasn't going to. Resigned, she sat down on the bed behind her. Rosamund felt Leliana remove her underclothes and push her back slightly. Leliana moved her face forward-was she really going to...? Apparently she was because there was suddenly a _mouth_ and Rosamund couldn't stop herself from moaning. She quickly said the first thing she thought of, “With passion'd breath does the darkness creep. It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep.”

Leliana stopped what she was doing. “So you really don't say anything else? What fun!” She must have seen the desperation in Rosamund's eyes because her tongue was out again, licking everywhere. The way her mouth moved was wicked and beautiful. Truthfully, Rosamund didn't know why she was still speaking the Chant. Perhaps it was out of habit, or because she only wanted to break one vow at a time. Despite the fact that her primary reason for becoming a Sister in the first place had been to avoid being forced to marry a man, she was normally quite devout. Rosamund followed all the rules dutifully. She did not drink or gamble or swear, and she was not lazy or prideful. Really, her only weakness was beautiful women, and it had been a very long time she she last allowed herself to indulge. She wondered what the Maker thought of the fact that she was still thinking of Him at a time like this.

She felt Leliana's tongue stroking her with long, slow licks, and then suddenly it was flicking back and forth across her clit with exactly the right amount of pressure. She gasped and screwed her eyes shut. Her arms were suddenly too weak to hold herself up, so she fell back against the bed. “I don't hear you saying anything. How do I know you're even enjoying this?” Such a cruel, wonderful woman. Rosamund wondered what she had been like as a bard. 

“For You are the fire at the heart of the world and comfort is only Yours to give.” Blasphemous and out of context, but at least it conveyed enjoyment. Would she really be expected to talk through this? She tried to think of more to say. “Then the Maker said: To you, my second-born, I-ah!-grant this gift: In your heart shall burn an unquenchable flame, all-consuming, and never satisfied.” Rosamund had never noticed how suggestive that sounded before. Leliana paused so she quickly continued speaking. “From the Fade-uhn!-I crafted you, and to the Fade you shall return.” She was breathing hard and it was more difficult to speak coherently. “Each night in dreams-mmm-that... you... may... always... remember... me!” She was rewarded with fingers inside her. “Onnnhh...” she moaned. The sensations were building up and she couldn't stop her hips from jerking.

“I don't remember that from the Chant, but perhaps you know it better than I do?” Was she seriously stopping now?

“Maker, though the darkness...” she paused to shudder and gasp “... comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall... oh!” All words were forgotten as an orgasm hit her. She shook for a few seconds and then lay still. Rosamund forced herself to sit up and look at Leliana, who had a smug expression. 

Rosamund patted the bed next to her. Leliana got up and sat down next to her. Rosamund guided Leliana's hips and moved herself so that she was between her legs. It was true that her tongue had been pledged to the Maker alone, but it would be rude and selfish not to reciprocate. “Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you. In my arms lies Eternity.” Rosamund bowed her head.


End file.
